


How Not to Survive Jail

by ShyCourage



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dehydration, F/M, He doesn't deserve this, I'm so sorry, Regret, Starvation, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: You know how they say, "before you die your life will flash before your eyes"? Yeah, not always. Sometimes, all you see is your pain, and your regret.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles
Kudos: 7





	How Not to Survive Jail

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags. All I write is sad and pain at this point, so if you've read any of my other stuff you know what to expect. If not... Well, you're in for a ride.

He grunted, feeling the whip split his skin. He would not speak. They wanted him to spill all of the army's secrets? His lips were sealed.

He had been here for five days now, if he was counting right. Five days, no food, no water. Humans can only go three days without water before it became lethal. Oh well.

He had known he would get caught and killed since he was five and sold off by his parents. He was a pretty kid, and they were a poor family offered a high price for a child they never wanted. Forget what they were using him for, they needed that money. He escaped that, fell in with a band of thieves.

The whip cracked again, and so did his skin. Damn, that was painful.

He fucked up bad once. He was the reason they lost their goods, he knew it. So did the boss. Boss ripped his eye out for that one. He was seven. 

If messing up that bad would get him hurt, might as well be the best he could, right? So he got better. He got better, and better, up until he was the best thief in the whole damn gang. He got sent for the most dangerous jobs. Eventually, that meant being sent to the castle itself.

They grabbed him by his hair, ripping him up and throwing him against the wall. They gave up. They were done trying to get information from him. They were done trying to use him as bait. No one was coming for him. They left.

He went to the castle, and that was the night he was sure he wouldn't make it. They were caught by the young prince. Niles was seventeen, and he thought he would die. Instead, he was left behind, the rest of the gang leaving him, and Prince Leo took pity on him.

Niles curled up against the wall, shaking. It was truly cold in here. He was chilled to the bone, his feeble excuse for a body unable to provide enough heat. 

Leo had yelled at him, told him to be careful. He was supposed to survive this, he had a wife, a daughter. That wife was Leo's own sister, Corrin. He couldn't die on her.

Niles sent a mental sorry out to Corrin, to Nina, to Leo. It looks like he wouldn't make it, this time. He shook, let his eyes close. He let out his last breath. If they were coming, then they were officially too late.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
